


boyfriend

by xkichix



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Roleplay, dont read this lmao its old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkichix/pseuds/xkichix
Summary: Shuuichi doesn't understand why he can't settle in with his (ex) girlfriends.





	boyfriend

"Boss! Where are you going?!"

"I'm riding a plane to Hawaii for a meeting with the government of Russia at our headquarters! Don't worry, i'll be back soon!"

Kokichi's heart was beating loudly in his chest as he glanced down at the caller ID. The worst part was that he had no idea why.

Shuuichi and him lived close by eachother and he went over to his house occasionally to play various games and joke around. And maybe sometimes even had unexpected heartfelt conversations, and might have accidentally played a duet together. Maybe even had a tickle fight at one point to get the other to tell the truth and helped eachother cheat on an exam they hadn't studied for as they were far too busy playing two truths and a lie on that one sleepover they had a few weeks ago _and_ were only growing closer by the day, so why was he getting so flustered over a stupid phone call from Shuuichi that he felt the need to run away from his friends to answer it?

...So maybe he _did_ know why. Swallowing down his giddiness, he put on his confident, flirty and definitely not nervous mask on.

And he could instantly tell something about his voice felt off.

* * *

Shuuichi speed walked to his dorm, slamming the door shut behind him. Letting out a shaky sigh, he walked up to his bed and plopped himself down on it. He had just broken up with his girlfriend Kaede. Nothing messy, they'd just decided they'd be better off as friends. It lasted for about a month, which was a new record. He was suprised it didn't end at the second week.

Sitting up, he ran a trembling hand through his hair, wondering how it had all came to this. The sixth break up of the year.

And it was because he thought dating a girl would make all his worries go away. Yet, they only seemed to make it worse. He wasn't attracted to them at all. He tried many times to convince himself maybe she just wasn't the right one.

But all of the girls he dated made him feel the same: Nothing. Yes they were all pretty, but none of them screamed _gorgeous._

An awful cry bubbled up in his throat. Just as his parents were hoping for their son to finally settle in, it happened again. Things didn't feel right, they never did. They will be so, so _disappointed._

How does one even manage to fuck up so badly?

Picking up his phone, he did something he might regret. He didn't even know why he was calling him, he's just always been his first choice lately. Usually when he called him, he'd pick it up almost immediately but the ring lasted a couple seconds longer til it was answered.

_"Jeeez Shumai, can't get enough of me, huh?~" _Kokichi's teasing voice filled his dark room, lifting his spirits up just a tiny bit.

Shuuichi let out a choked laugh, "Hello to you too. Anything exciting happen today?"

_"Yeah, actually, DICE and I just pulled the _biggest _prank ever! And we're now onto pulling off an even bigger one! Nishishi~"_

Shuuichi weakly smiled to himself. It's soothing hearing his voice, listening to Kokichi talk. He can hear his grin through the phone. So bright, cheerful...

He hadn't even realized that he had stopped talking. It took a moment to register that the other side of the call was dead silent.

_"...Hey Saihara-chan, are you okay?"_ Kokichi spoke up again, and his voice had become low and quiet; soft.

He could hear the hint of concern in his lilting voice, but Shuuichi couldn't bring himself to tell the truth.

"Y-Yeah, i'm fine. Did you get caught for the prank?"

His voice cracked just the tiniest bit, but he knew it was enough for Kokichi to notice something wasn't right. He felt like a burden for ruining his day, like he would drop his dead weight onto him and bring Kokichi down with him.

Yet somehow, Kokichi's voice was even softer when he spoke up again. _"It's fine not to feel okay, y'know? Where are you, Saihara-chan?"_

"I'm fine, Ouma-kun.." Tears were threatening to spill now so before he could get Kokichi all caught up in his problems, he pressed the end button on the call.

Shuuichi threw his phone across the room and started to cry. Why was he being so fucking difficult? Why couldn't he be more like Kokichi? Why did he have to be such a coward?

A knock on his door startled him out of his self deprecating thoughts (that had probably went on for about fifteen minutes) and he opted to ignore it, even when the knocking got louder.

Not long after, there was a soft _click_ sound and the door to his room had been unlocked.

Shuuichi groaned internally, scolding himself for forgetting Kokichi's lockpicking skills.

"...Saihara-chan!" Kokichi slowly closed the door behind him and went upto him, embracing Shuuichi in a hug.

Shuuichi was shocked at how tight the smaller boy was hugging him, and how warm he felt. He tried to push him away, only for Kokichi to tighten his grip and pull him closer.

"O-Ouma-kun, let go of me..." He whimpered, feeling a pathetic burning sensation in his eyes again. Kokichi didn't listen to him, bringing a hand up to card through his hair reassuringly.

"Shh.. it's okay. Who hurt you?"

No one, the one to blame was entirely _himself._

But at the way Kokichi was being so gentle, Shuuichi finally let himself cry and hug back. Kokichi whispered gentle, soothing reassurances to him which helped him calm down.

Kokichi pulled back after some time and used his thumb to wipe away his tears. His eyes shone with such tenderness, it was unbelievable he was one of the few people who got to see this side of him.

Kokichi's eye colour was very similar to Kaede's, a friendly shade of purple yet they were so different. His eyes made him feel a strange emotion, the way they would glint with the slightest hint of hurt when he somehow knew Shuuichi was sad, the way they would twinkle and lighten up when Shuuichi canceled dates with his (ex) girlfriends just to hang out with him, and he didn't dare look at them directly because of the sudden warmth that would spark in his chest.

He felt drawn in to them in a really weird way. Most people in their class found him dangerous and maintained a good distance away from him, yet Kokichi made him feel...the opposite.

He felt weirdly safe with him.

"Do you want to stay like this?" Kokichi whispered, rubbing circles onto his back. Shuuichi shook his head. As much as he would love to melt in his warmth, it was still morning and he didn't want to cry himself to sleep.

"I...want to have fun." He concluded.

Kokichi's laughter now filled his room, a good change from his awful cries. "Weeell~ you've come to the right person, Saihara-chan!" He beamed, letting go of him in favour of theatrically spreading his arms out. _He_ was the one who came over to _him_, but he let that slip by.

Shuuichi found himself giggling, the tears all dried up within a minute. "Y-Yeah?"

Kokichi leaned in incredibly close and balled his fists with excitement, "Let's play a game!"

Although his reaction months ago would've been _hell no_ right now he was feeling hell _yes._ Playing games with Kokichi used to scare him, but they were fun and exhilarating to play in their own weird way.

"What game?" He mused.

"The knife game, duh'!" He leaned away from him and threaded his fingers through his hair in a casual manner, like what he had just suggested was Mario Kart.

"WHAT!? N-No way, you'll get—", He tried to argue but calmed down when the other boy let out a laugh. "Kidding, kidding! That was a lie. Man, you should've seen your face!" he fell back on the bed, his body shaking from laughter.

Shuuichi had half the mind to grab a pillow and throw it at his face for lying to him yet again, but he _was_ feeling a lot better than before. And it wasn't like hearing his horse-like laugh was terrible. It was almost cute, if it weren't for Kokichi laughing at his face.

When Kokichi was done laughing and pulled himself back up, there was another glint in his eye. One that hinted at mischief and playfulness. "Let's play a lot more together, _Shuuichi._"

* * *

Kokichi really did introduce him to a lot of new things. Nonetheless, he played along.

"Why...are we dressed like a phantom thief and detective again?"

"Beeecause!" Kokichi grinned as he twirled around, showing his outfit off. "I think it totally suits us! Don'tcha think? Nishishi." A small part of him told him he did all of this to cheer him up, but he pushed the selfish thought at the back of his mind.

Kokichi was wearing a cape and a captain hat along with fingerless black gloves while Shuuichi wore a detective's attire (when did he even buy this?). He vaguely remembered the other boy mentioning something about how he's always wanted to steal hearts as a Phantom Thief but he had guessed it was just another reference to a game, nothing more. "I..uh..i've never done anything like this before. H-How do you do this?"

"Don't worry, all you have to do is pretend i'm an evil villain, or not since I already am one, and you're the world's only hope to justice. Ready, Sai-chan?" Shuuichi nodded, adjusting his cap a little.

Kokichi cleared his throat before suddenly dropping his voice to a low, serious voice. Bringing a finger to his lips, his cape fluttered as if on cue. "Looks like you've finally gotten me cornered, Mr detective."

Shuuichi had to resist the urge to laugh. It wasn't that he was bad at it, actually he was really good at acting, but it was kind of cute to see him like this. Pushing _that_ intrusive thought aside, he began analyzing his statement. Kokichi was someone definitely hard to capture, and something told him he would do this on purpose. "Is this another one of your traps, Ouma-kun?"

"Oooh, so you've figured it out, huh? I should've expected that from my favourite." Kokichi flashed him a smile and brought a hand up to twirl a strand of his purple highlighted hair. "After all, you're such a _smart _detective..."

Shuuichi's breath catches—

"...is something you probably want to hear from me, riiiight? Nishishi."

Light teasing, yet enough to make him blush harder than when he held a girl's hand. But all this teasing was definitely a part of his scheme. "I-If you're trying to distract me... No dice, Kokichi." The pun was unintended, but he liked the way Kokichi's lips quirked up (or maybe it was at the use of his first name?).

"Aww man. Is my presence alone not distracting enough for you?" He batted his eyelashes innocently before a grin split across his face. "Or maybe you want me to distract you!"

"Ouma-kun..."

"And what's with that affectionate gaze, huh? Aren't I your enemy? Your _worst_ fear, Shuuichi Saihara?" Far from it, really.

"You may be my nemesis, but I see you as my friend. Maybe even something...more..." He trailed off, fidgeting with his sleeve.

For a split second he saw his Phantom Thief persona drop before he tried holding it back up again with a sly, taunting smirk. "Yeah? Are you not into your girlfriend anymore?"

"I broke up with her." They both kind of broke character there but he quickly narrowed his gaze before they could get off topic. "Was all of this a part of your plan to corner _me?"_

"I hope you're okay," Kokichi mumbled quietly before folding his arms behind his head and smiling. "ah, and would you be mad if I said yes?"

"No, i'd be...surprised you put so much thought into this scheme of yours." He cocked an eyebrow, " Is this place surrounded?"

"Nooope. I just wanted my beloved Shuuichi-chan all to myself, alone. And that's not a lie." He winked.

His heart fluttered. "C-Can I get back what you stole then?"

"That won't be too easy. What i've stolen is something so precious and delicate...so...beautiful and exquisite." He took a few steps closer, and jabbed one finger on his chest, where his heart would be. "You can't have it back. It's mine forever and ever and _ever._"

Shuuichi was hesitant as he let the next few words past his lips. Exhaling a shaky breath, he whispered, "...Then I wish to steal your heart too."

And he couldn't help but drink in the light pink blush that dusted Kokichi's cheeks as he crossed his arms and pouted at him. He huffed, "Stupid Shumai...you can't steal what you already own."

"Yeah...?" He didn't know what had come over him as he raised a hand to his shoulder. Maybe he's just getting way too into character...

"I-I like where this is going a lot, Shuuichi-chan." Kokichi's deep purple irises stared into his light gold ones, glimmering with anticipation.

...or maybe he's just realized how long he's wanted to do this.

Leaning in, he pressed his lips against the boy's soft cheek, feeling warmth overwhelm him. When he pulled back, both boys were blushing and Kokichi's eyes were squeezed shut. Opening his eyes, he slowly blinked and then immediately averted them bashfully in a corner.

"God, you have no idea how long i've wanted this to happen." Kokichi admitted, smiling wide.

"Yeah. M-Me too. I think i've liked you for a really long time now..."

Kokichi brought his gaze back up again. "Hey, hey. I have an idea to make you forget all your past girlfriends. Get a super cute boyfriend instead~."

Shuuichi rolled his eyes, even though he could feel his face heat up at the word 'boyfriend'. Beloved already reduced him to stuttering mess, how was he supposed to deal with being called his _boyfriend?_

"I-I would love for you to be my...boyfriend." They both smiled as their eyes lingered on each other's lips, and decided to seal their promise with something special. In that moment, nothing had ever felt so right.

**Author's Note:**

> what happens next is upto you~
> 
> Nah jk they totally kissed i just uh have no idea how to write kisses yet.
> 
> my first fic on ao3, replayed their love hotel scene religiously while writing it. hope u liked it uwo


End file.
